Forgotten Secrets
by Don't Speak Of The Attic
Summary: Two worlds collide when a demon from one dimension makes his way to the DP universe. Teaming up with two of the worst villains out there to enact his revenge. With the help of two other demons and a message from Clockwork, can Danny and Luna overcome their greatest challenge yet? Or will they succumb to their fate, the world soon falling to the same. Co-write with DarkWingedSoul.
1. Falling Again

**Tetra (me) - Hi guys! So before you get mad at me for starting another story, this is a co-write between me and my friend DarkWingedSoul. It was originally on her profile, but she was too lazy so it has been moved to my profile! I hope you guys like it, and you'll get to learn more about Death! Yay!**

**Death - Oh joy. Giving away my personal info.**

**Oh suck it up Death. Anyway, this one may or may not be updated regularly. I promise you right now that I AM working on SITA and Forsaken Soul, it's just taking a bit longer. Feel free to spam my PM box or review like crazy begging for updates (yeah right XD). Anyway, if you want to see info on how soon I may be updating, check out my deviant art. I'm DontSpeakOfTheAttic. Alright, enough rambling. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - Danny is not mine. Clockwork is not mine. Dark is not mine. (He belongs to DarkWingedSoul). Death, Reaper, and Luna are mine. ALL MINE. Oh, and the Akuma No Inu shares rights with DarkWingedSoul and I.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - Falling…. Again<strong>

_Dark's POV_

I jumped through the portal, hoping I could lose the pack of bloodthirsty dogs behind me. Of course, as soon as jumped through the portal, I was falling towards the ground. Great. The fact that I don't have a concussion yet still amazes me. Then again, the fact that I'm alive and still in one piece is also quite amazing. I covered my head and hit the hard dirt below me. It hurt. After regaining my senses, I sat up and looked around. I was in what looked like a forest. It was a little clearing and laying a few feet away from me was one of the Akuma No Inu, and it was starting to get up. It looked over to me and stared for a moment, its black pupiless eyes showing the trees and sky behind me.

Unfortunately it also showed me. When an Akumu No Inu sees you that is not good. That usually means you are very close to being eaten alive. That is why I got up and ran in a random direction. This usually ends up lasting an hour or two depending on where I am. I looked behind me to see the terrifying excuse for an animal not too far behind me. I looked back ahead to see an old warehouse coming into view. Maybe I'll get lucky and lose the stupid thing in there. I picked up the pace and ran off the path, hoping to lose it at least a bit in the undergrowth. A few minutes later I found a way into the warehouse and started looking for a good place to hide. The stupid creature had lost me on the way here so I had maybe a minute or so before it got here. The warehouse was pretty big but it looked abandoned.

There was grass and weeds breaking through the old cement floor, and ivy covering a lot of the walls. There were broken shelves that held more boxes. I looked around a bit more and noticed some barrels. No barrels. They're to easy to get cornered. I was still looking for a place to hide when I heard some voices. Not good. For me or them. Hopefully they'll be gone by the time my friend gets here. To bad I won't be. There wasn't anywhere safe to hide but at least it should give me some extra time. Hoping the best for the people I had heard, I ran out of the old building, and back into the woods. It was calm for a few minutes. No running. No Akumu No Inu. Just the sound of the trees. Of course that didn't last long.

I heard something behind me and turned around just in time to dodge a set of jaws that had sharp teeth and poisonous saliva, ready to attack me whenever the chance was given. I started running again, knowing the damn thing was only a few feet away. There was a tree up ahead that had a branch that stuck out over the path. That's oddly convenient. I looked back to see the thing getting closer. I jumped and grabbed the branch, hoping it would hold my weight, and in one swift motion swung myself onto it and opened a portal back to Terrian in front of the still running Akuma No Inu. There was a moment of silence before I sighed. Half out of relief, and half out of exhaustion. Then I heard a voice.

"What the hell was that thing?" Great. Not only had someone seen that stupid creature, my three-second break was over. Why can't I just have a normal life. I looked down in the direction the voice had come. Standing beneath a tree was a girl who appeared to be a little older than me, and a boy of the same age. They were… glowing? The girl had long white hair streaked with green, dark green eyes, and a choker on. She wore a black spaghetti strap top with a dark green crescent moon in the center, black pants with two dark green upside down V's on each leg, and black boots.

The boy was wearing a black jumpsuit that with white gloves, boots, collar, and belt. There was a white symbol on his chest that was a P in a D. He had white hair and bright green eyes. Overall the two looked weird. Then again, compared to some of the other 'people' I've met in the other dimensions I've gone to they look perfectly normal. Unfortunately, something told me that I was wrong. Deciding to get this over with I jumped down but didn't go near them.

"That was a big mean dog." The girl raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, and we're Thing 1 and Thing 2. Try again." Thing 1 and 2? What? **(SW - Aw… He doesn't know Dr. Seuss!) (DWS - Well he doesn't really go to any dimensions that have any of his stories and even when he does he's not there to read.-_-)**

"Why?" She crossed her arms.

"Because if you or it are a threat than we have to take care of it." At these words ice formed in one of her hands, and the boy took out a… Thermos? I pointed at the thermos.

"You're threatening me with that? I get the ice but a thermos? The weather causes bigger problems than that." They shared a look, then busted out laughing, therefore confusing me further. This was just weird and I didn't have time for it. I turned around and started walking down the path. I was stopped, however, when the ground decided it wanted to defy all logic and turn into ice, which made me slip and hit my head. Once again, I am amazed that I have yet to obtain a concussion. I sat up and held my head. It hurt. A lot. I turned to the two. The girl was smirking, her hand out and glowing blue, and the boy had a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"Just tell us who you are, and we'll leave you alone," he said. I sighed.

"I am no one of any importance to you. I don't know why you want to know who I am, but anybody who's ever wanted to know in the past was just bad news, so I'm going to leave now." Despite my hate of the power, I heated my hand and put it to the ice, melting it. I stood, about to leave, when I saw the boy raise his hand, and a glowing green substance was shot at me, binding my feet. Another was shot at my hands as I fell, once again banging my head. Again! The stuff was like glowing green rope, and I couldn't get it off. I sat up and shook my hair out of my face then glared, now pissed at the two.

"What the Hell do you want?" The boy narrowed his eyes.

"We told you already, we need to know who you are, and if you or that thing are of any threat to our town. Then you can go." This is so annoying.

"That thing is not a threat. As you saw it is not here. How in this world it could be a threat to you now is beyond me. I am not a threat either. But if you don't get this stuff off I'm going to be." The girl narrowed her eyes and was about to speak, when a familiar blue clock-like portal appeared, pulling us all through. Through the portal I was met with the sound of voices.

"Reaper, why the hell did you drag me here in the first place?"

"Quiet child, you shall learn of our intentions soon enough."

"Dammit Reaper. You and Clockwork are too damn similar." The portal ended and I fell out, landing on somebody. I know this because it has happened on many occasions…. Don't ask. The person shoved me off. "Get the hell off of me." I sat back up, having to shake my hair out my face again. I need to cut it. I looked up to him.

He had shaggy, dark brown hair, blood-red eyes, and fangs. His eyes were oddly similar to those back in Terrian. He wore a Metallica t-shirt, black ripped jeans, and black combat boots. Around his neck was a silver scythe charm on a chain.

"Sorry. Kind of hard to control where I fall when I'm randomly sucked into a portal and don't really have the ability to move much." At that I raised my still restrained hands and glared at the other two who had, unfortunately, also gone through the portal. He raised an eyebrow then glanced to the other two, a grin on his face.

"Luna, was that you or Danny?" The girl chuckled, pointing to the boy.

"He did it!" The guy I fell on laughed and looked at me.

"Have fun trying to get that off." I sighed trying to calm down before I ended up doing anything stupid.

"You seem to know what it is. Maybe you could help me out?" He shook his head, standing up.

"Nah, don't think so. Hey stopwatch!" He said, looking towards a blue skinned ghost in a purple cloak, Clockwork. "Is this kid the reason you brought me here? It's obvious he's not from this dimension." Jeez, he sure sounds thrilled. I feel so welcome here. Clockwork sighed.

"Kade, you must be patient. We have brought you all here for a reason." I looked over to him. Kade glared.

"That is NOT my name. My name is Death, you know this, oh Master Of Time." _Death_? Clockwork ignored him. I looked back to Clockwork.

"Does that mean I have to stay here? With them?" I asked. He gave me a pointed look.

"Yes Alec. And Daniel, could you please remove his restraints?" At his words I noticed the Death guy got a strange and pained look on his face, but quickly masked it. I groaned and let myself fall back to the floor and stared at the very far away ceiling.

"My name isn't Alec!" Clockwork then ignored me as usual, and the white-haired boy he called Daniel came forward, getting rid of the weird rope like things. An old man standing near Clockwork moved forward.

"Now that the issue has been settled, perhaps you should all introduce yourselves and greet each other like sensible beings." I saw Death groan, and the girl rolled her eyes and I sat up. The white-haired boy just sighed and looked down at me.

"Danny Phantom, ghost protector of Amity Park." The girl glanced at him for a moment before turning to me.

"Luna Spirit, the other ghost protector of Amity Park." Death came up.

"As I said earlier, I'm Death. Apprentice to the Grim Reaper, who happens to be cheerful guy over there." I turned my head to look at the old man, who sighed.

"Yes, I am the Grim Reaper, but please, I am known as simply Reaper. My greetings to you child." Well. His speech annoys me. I bowed my head slightly, memories of my childhood teachings starting to kick in.

"Pleasure to meet you as well sir." I glared at Annoying 1 and Annoying 2. "As for the two I met earlier, not so much." I looked over to the Death guy.

"Sorry for falling on you." Then I looked to Clockwork. "Can I leave now?" Yes I know. I'm acting like a child. But I don't really like being around other people. I already have to deal with one annoying smart ass which has been abnormally quiet. Clockwork sighed.

"No. You must stay, _all_ of you." The way he stressed the word 'all' told me something. Mr. Annoying Smartass was involved too. I sighed. At least he's being quiet. Actually, that's probably a bad thing. Meh. I'll worry about him later. I looked back to the others, who all looked resigned. Well, the annoying ones did. Death looked pissed off, but oh well. Clockwork cleared his throat, looking at the two ghosts. "Daniel, Alexa, he needs to know." The two sighed, seeming to have a silent conversation before reluctantly nodding. Then they spoke in unison.

"Actually, we're halfas." Okay. That was creepy. Two bright rings appeared at their waists. Dark green for Luna, whitish blue for Danny. The split and traveled along the two changing their girl's hair and eyes turned brown, a crescent moon necklace replacing the choker. Her shirt turned camo, her pants becoming ripped blue jeans, a black belt diagonal across. She wore sneakers.

The boy's hair turned black, his eyes blue. His shirt was white with red edges on the sleeves, a red oval in the middle. He had on blue jeans and red and white converse. They looked at me.

"I'm Luna Spearum," said the girl.

"And I'm Danny Fenton," said the boy. Wow. That was unexpected. I looked to Clockwork, asking the obvious question.

"I don't get it. Why'd you call us all here?" Reaper answered.

"A threat is coming, and you all shall be required to stop it." Oh great. Threats. My favorite. Clockwork nodded.

"To prepare, you and Kade shall be given a place to stay in the human realm." Oh no. That is not going to work. I took a step towards Clockwork.

"Clockwork I can't do that and you know it." He shook his head.

"You shall be protected here."

"Like Hell. What's here that's going to protect me?" He gestured to the other three teenagers.

"They can. And I believe you have another resource as well." I sighed.

"Clockwork that makes no difference." He sighed.

"Alec you will be fine. Now, you will all need to be prepared, and learn to trust each other. I shall teleport you to where Kade and Alec will be staying." Oh gods he is pushing it. He's asking me to be with these guys, in one place, live with the dead guy, and to trust them all. I will admit, I have severe trust issues.

"Clockwork?" He sighed.

"Whether my sanity is stable is none of your concern Alec." Wow. He's good. A blue portal opened and we all went through, some of us a bit portal opened and I fell out beside the others and hit my head against a coffee table.

"Smooth move ex-lax," said Death. Um. I'm not even going to ask. I sat up and rubbed the back of my head and glared at him.

"Thanks." I looked around. There was a T.V., two couches, and a shelf that had some books, movies, and video games. Then there was that coffee table. Damn table. I stood up and looked towards the back. There was a bar that led to the kitchen and a hall that probably led to the bedrooms. I glanced once more at the three, who were also looking around. Danny whistled.

"Nice place." The others nodded and I walked down the hallway. There were two doors on the right side and three on the left. The two doors on the right had envelopes taped to them with names in cursive on them. The one to the back had mine. I grabbed it and opened the door, opening and reading it as I did. There wasn't much. Just Clockwork noting a few things like to be nice, try to get along, and…. take the pills? I looked at the nightstand by the bed. Sitting on it was a little bottle and a piece of paper that looked like a prescription. I sighed and opened it, letting a few pills fall out.

_Ha! You're a druggie_. Oh great. Smartass is back.

_Smart ass? You have no room to talk. So, you gonna take the pills like Stopwatch said?_

No. What makes you think I would take them?

_Oh I don't know. Maybe the fact that you need them._

Do not.

_Yes you do. Now shut up and take them._

If you quit bugging me maybe I will later. He sighed.

_Your call kid._ Then he stopped. I sighed and looked around the room. There was a dresser across from to the bed that had a mirror and a bunch of drawers. I walked over and looked in them, avoiding the mirror. I knew what I would see. I was a mess and I knew it. I'd just have to take a shower when I got the chance. The drawers had some clothes in them. Jeans, long-sleeved black shirts, and a few black hoodies. I closed the drawers and went back over to the bed and flopped down on it. It had been a while since I had laid on an actual bed. I missed it. I had been laying there for a while when I heard a voice.

"So you need sleeping pills?" I groaned. Thanks Clockwork.

**So did ya like it? Let us know in the reviews, unless you'd rather PM. But I'd PM me, cuz DarkWingedSoul doesn't check her inbox the lazy butt. Anyway, let us know! Trivia time.**

**What is the name of first episode in which the ghost dog appears?**

**Peace, **

**Tetra and Piper (AKA DarkWingedSoul)**


	2. Memories of a Time Long Gone

**Hi! We're back! (oh, Tetra speaking btw ^_^) So, was it good? I mean, I guess if people come back to read this chapter then it was... Anyway, here ya go! I thought it was longer, but I guess not. *shrug* Sorry, but it's better than nothing! Um, yeah. So, here's chapter two, and you get to see a bit more about Dark and Death. Have fun trying to figure out what's going on, even they won't know for a long time. *evil grin* **

**Death - I already knooow~!**

**Tetra - Shut up! Stop being ahead of your own timeline!**

**Death - *grumbles* Not my fault you and Piper wrote a bunch more ahead of this.**

**Tetra - *rolling eyes* Anyway, hope you enjoy! Now, for reviews.**

**muney73 - Yay! You reviewed! Also, dude. Awesome. ^_^ As for your update thing comment, now I'm confused. Do you mean you read it on Piper's profile? (I'm referring to DarkWingedSoul, but Piper is like a nickname and it's faster to type.) If so, that's because she decided it would be better to put it on my profile. So we took chapter one down from her profile, and posted it on mine. If it's something else, then maybe Technus is just possessing your computer XD I'm glad you seem to like it though! ^_^ (And you should totally say who you like better, Dark or Death, while Piper isn't here to stop me... XD nah, you don't have to.)**

**Death - I bet it's me.**

**Tetra - You can't vouch for yourself when Dark isn't here to protest. Now, on to the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer - DP and co. aren't mine, though I do own Luna. Reaper and Death are mine, MINE DO YOU HERE ME?! *holding them close and chanting my precious* Ahem. Dark and Alazar belong to Piper. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 - Memories of a Time Long Gone<strong>

_Death's POV_

After Alec had rolled into the table we went to check out the rooms. Luna and Danny said they had to go home, telling me they'd catch up later. I was a bit distracted though, because of him. That name… Alec… It was familiar. I knew it. For the afterlife of me I couldn't remember who, but I knew it. Then again, maybe I don't want to know. If it's in the memories I block out…. I shuddered. Damn nightmares. Sighing I shook the feeling off and walked down the hall, stopping at a door with a note labeled '_Kade'._ Damn stopwatch.

I grabbed the note and opened the door, walking inside the room. Tossing the note aside to read in a minute, I looked around the room. In the closet I could see a bunch of graphic t-shirts, and in the drawers were black jeans. Ah, they know me too well. There was even a hook for my cloak. Not that I needed it. Picking up the note I unfolded it to read.

_Kade, _

_Yes I will call you by your given name. As you can see I have set up the room to your liking. If you look you will find a supply of your Anima Sucus in the kitchen, and a small bottle in the bedside cabinet. I also request that you make sure Alec is taking his sleeping pills. _

_- Clockwork_

Thank reapers, they remembered my wine. What? I have issues. Well, nightmares. Eh, you'll figure it out later. Hmmm, didn't know he took pills…. Sighing I got up, throwing the note on the bed, and went over to Alec's room.

"So, you need sleeping pills?" I wasn't teasing. I knew how serious things like this could be. In response he groaned.

"Kind of. But I'm not taking them." I raised an eyebrow.

"Look Alec, if you have sleeping pills, you need to take them."

"No I don't. I've gone the majority of my life without that kind of stuff and I'm fine... For the most part. And that's not my name." Well that's good. I guess. That name was giving me headaches, I knew I wouldn't sleep well tonight.

"Alright then, what's your name?"

"Dark." I grinned.

"Well nice to meet you Dark. Sorry 'bout earlier."

"Which earlier?" I shrugged.

"Uh, when I met you I guess. I guess I kinda came off as an ass. I wasn't in the best mood."

"You and me both." Well that explains… Everything. I glanced to the little table where a bottle of pills sat.

"Hey, if you don't mind me asking, why do you need them?" He sighed.

"Insomnia."

"You have insomnia?" He rolled his eyes.

"Would I have said it if I didn't?" You know, I think I like this kid. He's kinda like me. Defensive.

"Point taken. Well, I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." I left the room, walking into the kitchen. It was dark out, meaning I needed my Anima Sucus. If I didn't…. I shuddered. I did NOT want to deal with nightmares tonight. Grabbing a bottle I poured myself a glass and started back down the hallway, thinking.

Alec… The name was bugging me. Why was he so against it? And how did I know that name? Ugh, it was giving me a headache. It was right there, I knew it, but I couldn't think of it. Suddenly, an image bursted into my mind.

_Two young kids, faces blurry._

"_I'm Kade!"_

"_I'm Alec…" So quiet. Another child, in the back ground. A woman near them, smiling at them._

I gasped, my eyes wide. Shooting up I looked around to see I was in the hallway again, on the ground. I must've fallen when I got that… flashback. I recognized some of it. That was me, and a kid I knew? My mother had been there too… Kyra. Looking up I saw that Dark was in the hallway too.

"...Hey…." Was my brilliant comment. He walked over.

"Um…. Hey, you alright?" I tilted my head.

"Well, considering I didn't wake up screaming, I think so."

"Yeah. Why are you laying in the hallway?" I sighed.

"I uh, I think I might've fallen…" He smirked.

"And you can't get up?" I chuckled.

"Nice one. Nah, I'm good. Thanks though." He shrugged and held out a hand. Reaching up I took it, only to gasp at another vision.

"_Alec… I can trust you, right?" A young me looked with wide eyes at him. We were in the backyard, sitting in a tree._

"_Of course, what is it?" I looked down._

"_I've been… noticing things. About me. I'm… Different from you guys." He seemed confused, and I quickly remembered what this was._

"_What kind of different?" Young me sighed._

"_Well I don't think I have blood. And my cuts heal fast. And when you or Jack run fast you guys start breathing hard. I don't."_

"_Did you ask your Mommy about it?" I shook my head. She wouldn't have believed it._

"_No. I don't think she wouldn't believe me anyway." He nodded and was quiet for a moment before shrugging._

"_Maybe you're just special?" I laughed._

"_Maybe! Thanks Alec."_

I gasped again, my eyes suddenly focusing back in reality. I was still in the hallway, Dark nearby. After taking a moment to recover, I glanced at him. He was leaning against the wall, looking down with his eyes wide open, seemingly glazed over. I tilted my head, wondering what was going on, when I realized something.

He had two souls.

Being the Grim Reaper's apprentice, I could sense souls. And obviously most people, or demons, only have one soul. I knew what two souls meant. There were very few options. I shivered, thinking of one in particular. If he really had two souls…

* * *

><p><em>Danny's POV<em>

"...So, eating at my place?" Asked Luna, watching the scene before us. My mother, Maddie, was in the kitchen, fighting off a bunch of ghost hot dogs with a bat. More specifically, the 'Fenton Anti-Creep Stick'. It was just a bat with the word Fenton on it. I nodded.

"Yeah, I don't really like it when my food tries to eat _me_," I said, then looked back towards the living room. "Hey Dad, I'm goin' to Luna's!"

"Alright son!" He shouted back. Then we left, not wanting to see how the battle turned out. We walked to Luna's house, and I filled Sam and Tucker in on what had happened through text. Agreeing to meet at the Nasty Burger later I put my phone up and we continued to her house.

* * *

><p><em>Dark's POV<em>

_So what was that?_

I dunno. Do you have any ideas?

_Pfft. I don't know. Why do you think I asked in the first place?_

Whatever, you're no help. I think it might've been a memory or something. Before everything started happening.

_Sounds reasonable. I don't know. Take your pills._

No. I'm not taking the pills.

_Take the piiiiiiiiiills!_ I groaned.

"I'm not taking the pills Alazar! Quit bugging me!"

_Careful Dark, your saying things aloud. Don't want your new friends thinking you're crazy or anything. _I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I sat up and looked to the door.

_Told you._

Shut up. Back to the door.

"What do you want?"

"I heard yelling. You ok?" Yelling? I wasn't talking that loud.

"Fine." I looked to the clock on the nightstand. It was late. "What are you still doing awake?" The door creaked open and I saw Death look in.

"Couldn't sleep. You?"

"Do you have a memory issue?" We had just gone over this. He chuckled darkly.

"You could say that." Um. What?

"Okay. Not sure what that's supposed to mean but okay." He shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. Anyway, since you're up, Danny, Luna, and their friends are meeting at the Nasty Burger tomorrow. They want us to come." Nasty Burger? That sounds…. I don't even know.

"What time?" He tilted his head, thinking.

"Around twelve, I think." Well isn't that great. Since I can never sleep at night I'd usually sleep through most of the day. Not that much of a problem when I'm on the run but can be when I'm not. I shrugged.

"I'll probably come. Not really sure." He nodded.

"I'm sure they'll make sure we get up. Anyway, I'm gonna go try, and probably fail, to get some sleep. You should take your medicine so you can too." I got up and headed to the living room.

"Still not taking them." He shrugged.

"Your choice." Then he left. I had already showered and looked at the rest of the house so I walked into the living room and grabbed one of the books off the shelf. Clockwork had put a few there to help me with academic stuff. I never really got the chance for school so he would teach me once in a while. Seeing as to we would have to go to school he had left some textbooks for me to look over. Luckily Alazar knows a lot of this stuff too so if I didn't he would help too. Kind of odd that he does know this stuff though. He lived a long, long, looooong time ago so how in the world he knew about stuff like that I have no idea.

I picked one up and opened it. Yay for absolute and automatic confusion.

_Want some help kid? You obviously aren't going to sleep so might as well do something useful. _

Yeah I guess. We spent the next few hours looking at reading and math, both of which were annoying and confusing. I looked over to the window. There was light starting to shine through the blinds. I sighed. This'll be an interesting day.

**Tell us if you liked ittttt! ^_^ Ok, I won't ramble. Just, please review guys! And I promise I will try my best to have SITA and Forsaken Soul updated soon. **

**Trivia Time!**

**What is the name of the ghost dog mentioned in the first trivia?**

**Peace!**

**Tetra and Piper**


	3. Oh Look, Plot Development!

**Ok, first off, this chapter is 3,740 words, without the authors note! Yay! Ahem. Also, woohoo, chapter 3! You get to learn even more about our favorite demon teens. ^_^ I'll try not to make this too long. I would like to thank the reviewers, you guys rock. Speaking of, here are the reviews!**

**Shadowed sword - Tetra: Correct! I think Cujo is so adorable. ^_^**

**Guest (muney73) - Tetra: I'm glad you liked it! Yeah, Death's got issues… You'll see more of those. Also, Ha! Yes! Point for me! The wine is pretty awesome. Also, it's latin for Soul Juice. (at least, in google translate) Ah, I have a twisted imagination. ^_^ It's fine, I understand. (about the phone thing)  
>Death - Yes! I win! I knew you'd like me better. *grins*<strong>

**Alrighty, I think that's it... Disclaimer time, then I'll leave you to the chapter.**

**Disclaimer - Haven't we been over this? If I owned DP, I'd be rich. And, ya know, not on this site. But Death is all mine. And you know the other characters and stuff.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 - Oh Look, Plot Development! <strong>

_Luna's POV_

The next morning I told Danny to go ahead to the Nasty Burger, and I would catch up. Well, I thought it to him. While he did that I went to Death and Alec's place, figuring I'd have to wake Death up. I knocked on the door, not really sure if I'd get a response or not.

The door opened, revealing the black-haired, red-eyed boy I'd met yesterday, Alec. Seeing me he just sighed and went back inside, me following.

"Uh... Is Death awake?" I wasn't exactly sure what to say to him. I felt a little bad about yesterday, but we weren't sure if he was a threat. And we still don't know what the hell that thing was. He shrugged and walked back into the living room picking up a text-book. Wonder why he was reading that? I mean yeah, they're probably gonna have to go to school, but I didn't think he'd read one of the books beforehand.

"Well um..." I sighed. "I'm uh, sorry about yesterday." He shrugged again.

"Whatever. He should be in his room. I don't know if he's awake though." I nodded.

"Thanks." Then I walked down the hall, taking a guess as to which door was his. Knocking on the door I heard a quiet reply.

"C'mon in." I opened the door to see Death sitting on the bed, staring at the wall, a glass in his hand.

"You alright?" He glanced at me for a moment before grinning.

"Yeah, 'course I am. Time to go already?" I nodded. He sighed and stood up, setting the empty glass down. "Alright, let's go get Dark." I raised an eyebrow. Was he talking about Alec?

"Dark?" He nodded.

"Yeah. He said his name's Dark, not..." He trailed off, a faraway look in eyes.

"Not Alec?" I prompted. He shook his head, seeming to clear it.

"Mmmhmm. Anyway, let's go ahead and get outta here." I nodded and we walked back out to the living room. Death looked over to Ale- Dark. "Time to go dude, c'mon."

"Alright." Dark picked the book up and set it back on the shelf. Before we left the house I glanced at Death.

"Hey, can you just make a portal there?" He chuckled, smiling.

"Yep." He raised his hand, a portal opening in front of us. His were different from the portals some ghosts had the ability to create. We all went through, landing in the alley behind the eatery. Stepping inside we saw the others in a booth by the door. As we sat down Sam and Tucker looked at Dark.

"So you're this Alec guy," said Tucker.

"My name is Dark and yes." He gave him an odd look.

"Dark? Why Dark?" Sam rolled her eyes.

"I like it." Dark rolled his eyes at Sam's comment and looked over to Tucker.

"Why do you ask?" He shrugged.

"It just doesn't seem like it would be someone's name. It's a bit... Unusual." Sam hit Tucker's arm, muttering something about being rude. Dark shrugged.

"So are half ghosts and guys named Death. But I'm not questioning it." Death put a hand over his chest.

"Hey! I am offended!"

"I've known you for a few hours and your name is the least unusual thing about you. I don't know how you could be offended by it compared to other things." He smirked.

"Sarcasm, my dear friend. Sarcasm. Anyway, why are we all gathered here anyway? I'd say someone died, but then Reaper would be nagging me." Danny spoke up.

"Well, first to introduce Al- Dark to Sam and Tuck. We also need to talk about getting you guys into school with us." Dark sighed and Death raised his eyebrows.

"School? You've got to be kidding me." I shook my head.

"Nope. Since you two are staying for who knows how long, you need to keep up appearances. Especially considering, and no offense, but you aren't human. You aren't even halfas, and people may get suspicious." Dark looked over.

"Of what?" Danny sighed.

"Of you. Even with whatever you could use to disguise yourselves," he gestured to their red eyes. "They would assume something was up. They may be oblivious, but eventually they'd catch on."

"Then wouldn't it make sense to just stay out of sight?" Death scoffed.

"I wish. If Reaper and Stopwatch really want us here, they're probably expecting us to actually try to figure out this threat. And that requires wandering around where we can be seen." He looked at us. "Alright, when do we have to get registered or whatever?" Danny thought for a moment.

"Well we could go now." He looked at Dark who shrugged.

"I have nothing better to do." Danny and I stood up.

"Alright then," I started. "Let's head out." Dark sighed and got up too. The others followed as we left the Nasty Burger, heading towards Casper High. We walked this time, and reached it in no time. Now you may be wondering why the school was open on the weekend. Well, for some reason the office stays open. Anyway, we walked into the office, and the woman looked up at us.

"Oh hello, how can I help you?" I gestured to Dark and Death.

"These two need to register for school." She turned to Dark first.

"Name and age?" He sighed.

"Alec, and I'm 15."

"Last name please." He hesitated a moment before answering, as if contemplating something .

"Terrian." At the name Death's eyes got a faraway look once more. She gave him an odd look, before turning back to her files. After rifling through them for a while she looked back up, folder in her hands.

"Ah, here we are. Alec Terrian. Here's your schedule, and a map of the school. If there's anything else, you can ask," she turned to Death. "And you?"

"Tobias Eldridge, 16." Tobias? That's a new one.

"Of course… Just a moment." She went back to the files, returning a moment later. Handing him the folder she sat back down.

"Same as Alec, your schedule and a map." Death opened the folder, looking at a paper signed 'Reaper' in dark red ink at the bottom. Then we told the secretary goodbye, and left.

* * *

><p><em>Death's POV<em>

I sighed, sitting down with my glass of wine. It was about 1 am, but there was no way I was getting to sleep. I kept getting flashbacks, I don't know why. I thought back to the one I had gotten earlier, at the school.

_Mommy, Jack, Alec, and I were watching TV, when an important label flashed on it. A man with neat black hair and red eyes appeared on the screen. I looked up at Mommy, who was watching with a strange look in her eyes._

"_Mommy, who's that?" She glanced at me for a moment._

"_That's y- The king honey. King Jonathan." Alec looked up._

"_That's my Daddy. He's always at work. I guess this is what he does." Huh. Guess this explains why I never met Alec's Daddy. I looked up to see Mommy still looking at the screen strangely._

_"Mommy, are you ok?" She looked startled for a moment before looking at me._

_"Yes Kade. Just... remembering something."_

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. I remembered that. All of these flashbacks were memories I had locked away. I didn't need the reminders. My Anima Sucus didn't seem to be working that well. It was supposed to block my unwanted memories, prevent my nightmares. But they were breaking through.

Sighing I finished my glass and laid down, hoping my sleep would go smoothly tonight. It wasn't long before I fell unconscious.

* * *

><p>That morning I woke up from a very fitful sleep with a headache. Sitting up I sighed, today was gonna be just great. I got out of bed and went down the hall to go get some breakfast, but what I saw was odd. Dark was curled up on the couch, blanket covering him, asleep. There was a book on the table in front of him, closed. I walked over, curious, and picked it up. A note was taped to the back, with 'Kade' written on it. Sighing I opened it.<p>

It was a note from Clockwork, telling me to look through this? And to remind Dark to take his pills, not get rid of them. Of course. I opened the book to find a page marked, and decided to look at that first. What I saw was not what I was expecting.

It was some sort of creature, but I had no idea what. It was distorted and mutilated, obviously not alive. One of its legs seemed shorter than the other, giving it the appearance of being lopsided. The skin was rotted, gray, and peeling, bones showing. It only had one full arm, the other was only half an arm. Several ribs were sticking out of its chest, and the skin covering it's stomach was gone, ripped to shreds. Through it you could see organs hanging out, bloodied and torn. Its face was worse. It had no eyes, simply empty sockets. What's worse was that they were sewn shut with tight, uneven strings. Blood ran from them, running down it's face. It had a few small strands of hair remaining on its head. Its smile, that creepy grin, was its most defining feature. It stretched from ear to ear, literally. In the skin were a few small threads, implying that the mouth too, had once been sewn shut. Now it stretched wide and was unnaturally upturned. Broken and bloodied teeth were shown through the gap in its torn lips. **(Tetra - Btw, this was from my twisted imagination, thank you very much. ^_^)**

I flipped through the pages, seeing more creatures of similar nature. Missing limbs, broken bones, weapons sticking through them. I'll admit they looked kind of cool, but what bothered me was one thing. They were all drawings. Very realistic drawings. I glanced at Dark. Was this another reason he couldn't sleep well? These things?

Suddenly Dark sat up with a yelp holding his arm and breathing hard. What was wrong with his arm? He looked around the room with fear in his eyes. He looked at me and let his head fall and sighed. After a moment he looked back up and stared at the book in my hands.

"What are you doing with that?" I set it back down.

"Er… Reading?" He glared at me.

"There aren't many words in there. Why did you have it?" I sighed.

"I was curious. And according to Stopwatch, I was supposed to see it." He got up and picked it up, then walked to his room. Curious, I followed him. He started to close the door behind him, but I stopped it with my hand, walking in. "Hey, what's wrong?" He dropped the book down on the bed and before it landed it disappeared in a flurry of black diamonds. He turned around and glared at me.

"Nothing, I just like my privacy."

"Sorry. But uh, they're really good drawings. Were they…" I trailed off. I couldn't just outright ask if he had to deal with those things when he slept. It'd be like someone asking about my nightmares. At least, it could be. I rephrased. "Do they have anything to do with your insomnia?" He shrugged and sat down on the bed, still rubbing his arm.

"Kind of." I tilted my head.

"What happened to your arm?" He stopped and looked down, his hair covering his face. I could sense his emotions, fear and a bit of anger.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." I crossed my arms.

"Uh huh. You obviously don't know this yet, but I can tell when you're lying." He looked over with a look of annoyance in his eyes.

"Nice to know, but it's still something that _you_ don't need to worry about." I sighed and nodded.

"Alright… You know, you should be taking your pills."

"Well I was going to try them but….." He trailed off and looked over to the corner of the room with an odd look and pulled his legs up and against his chest. I looked, but I didn't see anything.

"What is it?" He shook his head and looked back to me.

"Nothing."

"You sure?" It sure didn't seem like it. He was scared, and seemed disturbed. He looked back over, got up, and walked back to the living room. Confused, I looked back at the corner. The air seemed... Shimmery. Something was there. Concentrating on my abilities, I narrowed my eyes. The thing finally appeared, and I gasped. It was the creature I had seen in the book, that first one. Its crooked grin taunted me as I left the room. I quickly entered the living room.

"What the hell was that?!" Dark looked up from his spot on the couch with a look of confusion.

"You could see it?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Was I not supposed to be able to?"

"No. They're hallucinations. Or at least I think they are." Hallucinations? He has hallucinations? So those drawings... That thing... I sat down, looking at him.

"That's what those drawings are." Upon realizing what he had just said he looked down and nodded.

"Yeah. Most of them at least." I looked down.

"That's horrible." I paused for a moment. "But how did I see it then?" He looked up.

"I don't know. No one else can, and they should be hallucinations. That's what everyone else has told me." Hm. Well I don't think I have hallucinations. Unless you count... But that's irrelevant. Maybe...

"Well as the reaper's apprentice I can see spirits of the dead," and I have a bunch of other side effects. Joy. "And I was concentrating on that ability. Maybe they're close enough to spirits to count?" His eyes widened with a bit of fear.

"You're saying that those, those things aren't some messed up thing that my mind made up and are really there?" I shook my head immediately.

"No, no. If it were, I wouldn't have had to try. It would be extremely easy to see, hell Danny and Luna would've been able to see it. At least, it's not physically there. Whether it actually is a spirit I'm not entirely sure." He nodded with a small look of relief.

"Alright."

"How often do you see them?" He shrugged.

"Every now and then I guess." That sucks. To see those things all the time? I shuddered. I mean, they just kind of… disturb me. Which is pretty hard to do. I shook my head, clearing it.

"That sucks."

"I guess, but after such a long time it becomes a normal thing." I guess it would. I sighed, about to get up, when my phone rang, _Behind Blue Eyes_ by Limp Bizkit playing. "Hey Danny," I answered.

"_Hey Death. We were gonna meet at the park, do some scouting. Try to figure out what this threat is. Coming?" _I glanced at Dark.

"They want to meet at the park," I said, holding the phone down. He shrugged.

"I'm fine with it." I brought the phone back to my ear.

"Alright, we'll be there. Five minutes tops."

"_Alright. See you soon." _The line went dead, and I put my phone in my pocket.

"Ok then, let's head out. You alright?" He nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. You?" I shrugged.

"I deal with corpses every other day. I'm good." He nodded and got up. Then we left, heading towards the park.

* * *

><p><em>3rd Person POV<em>

Deep within the Ghost Zone, a strange portal appeared, and a figure emerged. He had blood red eyes and sandy brown hair, quite normal for someone of his kind. His outfit wasn't much either, just a t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. He gave an evil grin, glancing around.

"So this is where that little nuisance has been. Well, I guess I should visit him…" He looked around, noticing a strange tower, gears floating around it. Curious, the man walked forwards, and into the tower. It was full of viewing screens, though of course the man did not know what they were for. Instead he focused on other things.

Walking forward he saw a shelf, containing two small objects. An old, beat up, Fenton Thermos, and what appeared to be a statue, encased in blue energy. He lifted an eyebrow.

"Well what do we have here? A thermos in a place like this? Odd." He walked closer, noticing the imprint of a face in the metal canister, and examined the figure of the statue. The figure was a woman, short, spiky hair and ripped clothing. There was a wicked smirk on her face. He gave her a curious look then looked back to the thermos before picking it up and tapping it against the statue.

"Hello in there! I would like to speak with you!" Suddenly, a voice echoed from the thermos the same time a voice was heard in his mind.

"_What do you want?!" _He almost dropped the thermos but caught it, before giving it a curious look, formulating a plan, and smiling.

"Help! I would like you and your friend there's help!" There was a pause.

"_Friend?" _Echoed the thermos voice.

_I have no friends. _Said the voice in his mind. The odd, overly happy, man gasped dramatically looking between the talking thermos and telepathic statue.

"What?! No friends? No. That won't do. That won't do at all. I shall fix this. You two shall become friends!" There was a snort from both voices.

"_Two? That idiot wouldn't dare put two of us here. I am more than he can handle." _There was silence from the other voice for a moment, before it spoke, obviously echoing for both the man and the thermos voice to hear.

_Yet I can hear another voice… Who are you? Both of you? _The overly happy man responded first.

"Oh! Me first! My name is Cain and I come from a different dimension. I'm looking for some people and I've decided your help as well. Mr. Talking Thermos! It's your turn!"

"_Your sanity is not intact… is it? ….. I like that. I, am Dan Phantom." _The reaction was instantaneous.

_You! You son of a bitch. Let me out, I dare you. I'll put him through hell, he'll wish he was in oblivion! _The odd man put his hands on his hips, Dan still in his hand, and responded in a suddenly serious tone much like that of an angry mother scolding her children.

"I'm sorry but that attitude isn't going to work! If you two want to get out you'll have to forget about whatever it was that pissed you off! I won't helping you out unless you can help me and each other! Understood?" The two ignored him however, as Dan spoke up.

"_Me? And what have I done? I don't even KNOW you." _The voice spoke with growl, her voice laced with anger.

_Eclipse is my name, though of course you wouldn't recognize it_. _I was once Luna, Luna Spirit. You turned me into this. You killed my friend, and my human half._

"_Your friend? I have killed many, but I don't recall who…." _And suddenly it hit him. The girl he had met that first day, when he cast away his weak human half. He almost laughed, realizing something. "_Ah… I remember now. Sorry to disappoint, but it seems you don't realize something. I AM your friend. Weak Danny Fenton… Hard to believe, isn't it." _Eclipse was silent for a moment.

_You were… this whole time…. _Her voice faded for a moment, before coming back, her anger returning. _That doesn't matter now. I was weak then. Now, my weakness is gone. But I swore my vengeance on you, and I _will _get it. _Cain decided to intervene.

"Ummm, helloooo? I still exist and neither of you are doing anything unless you agree to my requirements and I let you out. So ha!" Suddenly the two angered voices were directed towards him as they spoke in unison.

"_Quiet human!" _Cain once again almost dropped the thermos but somehow managed to gracefully catch it without releasing the homicidal, angry, maniacal ghost that was imprisoned within its metallic walls.

"Do you two want to get out or not?!" He glared at the thermos and statue. To anyone who didn't know the true identities of the seemingly inanimate objects it would look like he was some crazy man yelling at a thermos and a statue, though of course, he already was crazy.

… _Why should we agree? I simply wish to exterminate him. And whatever your plans are, they won't work. Why should we work with such a puny creature? _Said creature gasped and dramatically put his free hand over his heart.

"You think I'm just some puny human? I am glad to inform you that I am no such creature. How in this dimension you could mistake me for such useless filth is beyond me. Then again, one of you is in a thermos and I don't know if statue woman can see me." Dan snorted.

"_Oh really? Than what are you?"_

"Demon you miserable ghost. So are you going to help me or not?" It was quiet as the two contemplated their situation. Demons were quite rare, and were known to be quite powerful. Of course, Cain was not exactly that kind of demon, but they didn't know that.

Eclipse knew that to enact her revenge, she needed to get out. And of course, killing humans was always a fun past time afterwards. She pondered faking a truce, to escape, and obliterating both Dan and Cain once she had the chance.

Dan was thinking along the same lines. He normally wouldn't work with anyone, they just get in the way, but this looked promising. He would finally be free to enact his revenge on the halfa that put him here, his younger self, Danny Phantom. The two ghosts finally spoke up, voices in sync.

"_Alright, we're in."_

Meanwhile, in the shadows, unnoticed by the three, floated a purple cloaked ghost. His eyes downcast, he knew this had to happen in order for the future to remain intact. He turned away as he heard the murderous ghost's reply, teleporting silently away…

* * *

><p><strong>So, what d'ya think? Actual plot development is happening! Oh, and Cain isn't my character. He's Piper's. And sorry if it seems like the story is focusing a lot on Dark and Death, but in all fairness you guys don't know that much about them. Though you will in time... *smirk* Anyway, tell us what you think, review! Fav, follow, heck PM me with any questionsconcerns or if you want to talk about random stuff cuz I'm awesome like that. (Piper doesn't really use her PMing, so you probably won't get a response from her) **

**Trivia Time!**

***drum roll* How does Clockwork view the parade? (You guys are awesome if you put the quote word for word, even better if you don't have to look it up)**

**Peace,**

**Tetra & Piper  
><strong>


	4. Trip Down Memory Lane

**Hey! I'm back with another chapter! Sorry bout the disappearance. I've pretty much just been on my school laptop, so I didn't really try to get on this. Anyway, I'm back now. Those of you who check Deviant, I'll try to keep up with... Um myself I guess? And letting you guys know what's going on. Anyway, reviews!  
><strong>

**muney73 - You are correct! Here's a cookie! And hugs for not looking it up! *hugs* As for my twisted and disturbing mind (and, admittedly, it's probably a bad sign...) thanks! That's a friggin awesome description, and would be very cool. Yeah... I'm pretty sure people that know me know I'm a disturbing person. And yay, I'm glad you liked the plot development. Yeah, Danny doesn't know about Eclipse, and Luna doesn't know about Dan. And yessss more demonssssss ^_^**

**Shadowed Sword - Correct. Cookie! **

**Ok. I won't keep you guys from re-  
><strong>

**Death - But I wanna talk!**

**Shut up Death you're high on magic beans. Moving on!**

**Disclaimer - NO I DON'T OWN IT. GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEADS.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 -Trip Down Memory Lane<strong>

_Dark's POV_

_Hey kid, it's 'bout time for you and your friend to head out. _I set down one of the random books I had taken off the shelf. Once again I hadn't gotten a wink of sleep so I had chose to just read.

"Yeah, yeah. I doubt he's up yet."

_Then wake him up. Duh._

Shut up. And he did. For now at least. I stood up and put the book back in it's place on the shelf, then walked to my room, changing and grabbing the bag that had the things I'd need for the day. I walked to Death's door and knocked.

"Wake up, we need to go soon!" There was a groan and a slurred response.

"Wah? Huh? Was goin on?"

"It's Monday. Get your ass out of bed and c'mon!" There was another groan and a few minutes later the door opened, revealing a very disheveled looking Death in a skull t-shirt and black jeans. Let me put it this way. His hair was defying gravity. I sighed.

"Please tell me you plan on fixing…. _That_." I gestured to the mess that was his hair. He snorted.

"Why should I?"

"Because if you don't then I am. Now either fix it or find a brush and sit down." Despite all the time I spent on the run, the way people's hair looked was for some reason a big deal to me. I couldn't stand it when it was a mess. Maybe one of the reasons I couldn't sleep was fear of bedhead? He groaned again.

"Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiine." He ran a hand through his hair. "Happy? By the way, you might want to do something about your eyes." That being said he snapped his fingers, and his changed to a light hazel color. I sighed and blinked. Now my eyes were an odd shade of purple. Look Ma, no hands! Hopefully they wouldn't say anything about my paleness. Over the years I had learned that I was abnormally paler then others, demons and humans alike. Thanks Alazar.

"What time are we supposed to get there anyways?" He shrugged, walking into the kitchen and checking the clock.

"Let's see here…. in about…. ten minutes."

"How far is it? You've used a portal the last two times to get out of here." I have no idea where I am. No freaking idea. He sighed, tilting his head.

"Fine. I guess I can make a portal. Come on, the others are probably waiting." He made a portal, and we jumped through.

Sure enough the other four were there waiting at the entrance to school. Death had teleported us to a nearby alley, so we wouldn't be seen, and we had walked the rest of the way.

"You know I still have no idea where we're staying." He shrugged.

"I think it's near Danny's house. Not really sure." Near Danny's house. That is so damn useful. I guess I can just make a portal there if I need to. We walked up, greeting the others. We had compared our schedules already, and saw that we had first period with all of them, second with Sam and Tucker, third with Luna and Danny, and the rest with just each other, excluding gym, which we all had together. It was when we got to first period that something went wrong.

"Ah, the new students," stated a balding man, slightly overweight. The teacher I guess. "Please, introduce yourselves and tell us a bit about you." I looked over to Death who just smirked. Figuring that Death wasn't going to go first I sighed and looked at the room full of kids. A fact? Might as well have some fun with it.

"My name is Alec. I'm fifteen and not interested." I looked back to Death who was smirking at the class.

"Tobias Eldridge. I'm sixteen and you do NOT want to piss me off. Cross my heart and hope you die." I glanced at his smirking face and shook my head. Great. Now nobody will take either of us seriously.

* * *

><p><em>3rd person pov<em>

The rest of class went smoothly for the two young demons. As the bell rang they headed for their next class, science. The moment they walked in the door they were jumpy. The science room was set up like a mini lab at the moment, and neither boy felt very comfortable.

Dark looked around the room nervously and tensed when he saw some of the tools used in experiments. A few memories from years ago tried to make themselves known but were pushed to the back of his mind. This wasn't the time or place for such thoughts. He shook his head and tightened the grip he had on the bag slung over his shoulder and headed towards Sam and Tucker at the back of the room.

Death, however, wasn't faring quite a well. Unwanted memories were bubbling to the surface, his vision blurring. He suddenly collapsed to the floor, clutching his head as the flashback overwhelmed him.

_He was only a baby, just a few months old at most. The memory was fuzzy thanks to his young mind, but he remembered it for_ a very specific reason. _A woman, his mother, smiled gently though it seemed strained, holding him close. Suddenly there was a sharp pain in his arm, like a shot. But it quickly grew much worse. It spread like wildfire through his veins, burning like a thousand suns. He screamed from the pain, what was going on? It didn't stop though, just raged on. Until, finally, he fell unconscious._

Back in the classroom Death slowly opened his eyes, realizing with shock he had not only screamed in the flashback, but in real life. The class stared at him and he did the only thing he could think of at the time. He ran.

* * *

><p><em>Dark's POV<em>

Sam, Tucker, and I shared a quick look before running after Death. We ran down the halls for a minute, ignoring the teacher's shouts, before seeing him run through the doors and out of the building. We ran after him yelling his name. He stopped at the end of the steps, turning to us with a panicked look in his eyes. He quickly masked it, though a tinge of fear could still be seen in his eyes. We stopped and looked at him for a moment, catching our breath. Then Tucker spoke.

"What was that?!" Death narrowed his eyes, speaking viciously.

"Nothing." Tucker stepped back, eyes wide, and hid behind a wide eyed Sam. I looked at the two. I hadn't seen Death act like this and I guess they hadn't either.

"Why don't you two head back? Just tell the teacher that we're with the nurse." They nodded before heading back in the building. He glared at me. I stared back, doing my best to hide any emotion. Something I had become very good at. I noticed he was shaking slightly.

"What do you want?" He snarled. Great. He's mad, then again that was a given.

"I just want to talk. Are you alright?" That probably just made it worse but oh well.

"Fine. Don't worry about me, go back inside." I noticed his hand twitch slightly towards the scythe charm around his neck. I doubt that's a good sign.

"Like Hell are you fine. You just randomly collapsed and started screaming. And judging by how you're acting right now there's no way you're fine."

"It's none of your business." He snapped. I shrugged.

"Okay. Don't tell me." He turned, and I saw a flash of black fabric before it disappeared.

"I won't." Damn. Derik lied to me. Reverse psychology doesn't work! I sighed.

"Death, c'mon. Seriously, what's wrong?" He kept walking.

"Nothing, leave me alone." I walked after him and set a hand on his shoulder, trying to stop him. In a flash he spun around, a cloak appearing on his shoulders, hood up. I found the edge of a scythe at my throat, as his red eyes glared out at me from under his hood.

"Don't. Just leave me alone." He growled out. I stood there for a moment and glared at him and slowly moved the scythe down, away from my neck. He narrowed his eyes, tensing. Then he turned on his heel, cloak snapping, his scythe slashing the air beside him. Unfortunately that air included my arm. Then he disappeared in a cloud of gray smoke. I looked down at my arm where the scythe had left a small gash, black blood starting to run from it and down my arm. I sighed, put my hand over the cut, and headed to the bathroom. It wouldn't take long to heal but I did need to wash the blood off. I hadn't expected that. I mean, I know he was pissed, but I didn't know that would happen. I took my hoodie off and pulled my sleeve up, wincing when it rubbed against the new cut. I grabbed a paper towel and wet it then washed the blood of my arm. Unfortunately, now that my arm was visible, I could see all the cuts I already had decorating my arms. Hopefully no one will come in before I'm done. That would be most annoying. I sighed and looked at the wound. I don't think he did it on purpose, didn't seem in his nature. Then again, I've known him for about two days.

I sighed and threw the bloody paper towels away. I'll just have to wait until I get back to the house to bandage it up and all that, no way am I going to the nurse for this. I put my hoodie back on and made sure any evidence of me ever being here was gone which I had become good at. I looked at the tear in my hoodie. Luckily it just looked like a random tear and nothing more. Since my blood was black, courtesy of Alazar, it wasn't very noticeable on the black fabric. Checking the area once more for any remaining evidence of me ever being here I left and headed back to class, just in time to tell the teacher that 'Tobias' had gone home, and leave for my next class. Luna and Danny were in this class. I headed to the back of the room, trying to avoid all the questioning looks from the other kids. The walk to the class was filled with people talking about what had happened, some of them trying to ask me. I sat down and waited for Danny and Luna to get here. A few seconds later said people bursted into the room, looking flustered.

"We got here as fast as we could, Skulker decided to rear his ugly head," said Luna. Skulker? Nevermind. They sat down and gave me worried looks.

"We heard about Death," Danny started. "What happened?"

"Not sure. He acted a bit like a dick and left. Not really sure where though." Luna cast a curious look at my hoodie. Shit.

"What about that?" She said, gesturing to the rip. I shrugged.

"I guess I snagged it on something." She raised an eyebrow.

"On what? We're in _school._" I shrugged again.

"The world may never know." Danny sighed, looking down for a moment.

"Should we try to go after him?"

"If you want. You may have better luck with him then I did. But he wasn't acting very kind." He shook his head.

"Then I guess we'd better let him cool down some first." I nodded and then class began, ending our conversation. About five minutes into class I had lost interest and had my head in my arms on the desk, asleep. Despite the fact I had insomnia, I slept through a good chunk of the day. Not entirely sure why but I've never really had a problem with it. I didn't have many nightmares when I did, contrary to when I managed to fall asleep at night, so it's always been a welcomed thing.

Suddenly I heard a loud snap right by my ear, and jerked up to see our teacher, Ms. Teresa (She didn't want us to call her by her last name), holding a ruler.

"Sleep at home, Alec, not school, ok?"

"Yes ma'am" She nodded and walked back to the front of the room while some of the class tried to muffle their laughs. I sighed and looked out the window. Haven't been paying any attention to the lesson so far so no point in starting now. Then something landed on my desk, a piece of paper. Unfolding it I saw a note, asking if I was alright, from Luna. I made sure the teacher wasn't paying attention before looking at her and giving a thumbs up. She nodded and I turned back around, refolding the paper and pocketing it so I could throw it away later. The rest of the class went by and gym was next so I sat that out. No way was I dressing out and I didn't feel like doing any of that anyways. Then we went to lunch.

The food was disgusting and I wasn't interested in conversation so I slept through it. Amazing that I did considering how loud it was in there. The rest of the day was uneventful. After dismissal Tucker told me that Danny and Luna had gotten detention because of a ghost, and Sam had to go straight home thanks to her parents. He offered to come with me but I declined, figuring the less people, the better. I walked back to the alley Death had teleported us to that morning. Making sure no one was around, I opened my own portal to the house.

Upon arrival, Death was no where to be seen. Not really sure whether that's good or not. I set my bag down next to me on the couch and took out the wonderful thing called homework. I hadn't dealt with this sad excuse for practice in a long time and I'm sure as Hell not happy to see it again. Looking over the papers I realized something. I barely knew any of this.

_I can help._

Really? Wait. What do you really want?

_To be out and a snack._ Death wasn't here. Or at least I don't think he is. I guess it doesn't really matter. They'll find out eventually.

Fine. A moment later Alazar was standing in front of me, a familiar smirk on his face.

"You need to take care of your arm." I rolled my eyes and got up to get some bandages.

"Yeah yeah, I know. Find yourself a snack while I do that." I walked down the hall to my room and opened one of the drawers and took out a roll of bandages. Along with the other things Clockwork had given us, he had also left these in multiple places around the house. I walked to the bathroom and pulled my sleeve back up and took car of the wound. As annoying as bandages are I had no choice but to use them. It was either I put them on or Alazar does. After taking care of that I cleaned up and walked back out, leaving my sleeve up so Alazar would see that I had indeed done as he had told me to. What I saw wasn't what I expected. Alazar was sitting on the couch with a bowl of chips and Death was standing nearby, cloak on,hood still up, and scythe gone.

_Death's POV_

Another flashback. Another damn flashback. In the middle of class, and I knew it had been bad. Of course it was. I saw my self fucking dying! I ran as soon as I could, knowing I couldn't stay there. I would hurt someone. Or they would hurt me. Everything had gotten a bit blurry after that. I vaguely remember seeing Dark, but that was about it until I got home. I had opened my eyes and found myself in my room, cloaked and holding my scythe. I had immediately grabbed my Anima Sucus, but it didn't do much.

The flashes were bad. They kept repeating that one scene. The way I died. I hated it. I was still shaky, I knew it would be a while before I recovered. After what seemed like hours I finally got up, shrinking my scythe but keeping the cloak. It comforted me. Then I had walked down the hall, intending to get another drink, when I had been met with a strange sight.

There was a guy sitting on the couch, eating chips. He was wearing skinny jeans, a black t-shirt, and a chain necklace that held a small black diamond on it. Like Dark he had extraordinarily dark black hair that went down to a little below his shoulders. His eyes were the same shade of red as Dark's. I noticed that he had a silver piercing close to his eyebrow on the the right side of his face and another one that was black under his left eye. I raised an eyebrow, about to ask who the hell he was, when Dark came down the hallway. He looked at me for a moment before scowling at the guy on the couch.

"Why didn't you tell me he was here?" The guy shrugged and smirked.

"Because if I had then I wouldn't be enjoying these chips." I wasn't sure who this guy was, but looking at Dark, I noticed something alarming. His arms were covered in scars, and a fresh one could be seen as well.

"What the hell happened to you?!" I was concerned. Sure, I didn't know the guy that well, but I can actually get pretty protective. Even over those I don't know well. He looked back to me and paled realizing what I was talking about. He carefully pulled his sleeve down so he wouldn't mess up the bandage.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." I shook my head.

"Don't even try it."

"Try what?"

"Lying. What happened?" He glared a bit and started walking over to the couch.

"Why should I tell you?" I crossed my arms.

"Whatever. Not like it concerns me." He sat down on the couch by the guy and looked at some papers on the table.

"Sure it doesn't." He said sarcastically.

"What do you mean by that?" Normally I would've pulled my hood off by now, but I had a reason not to. I did _not_ want him to see how much that flashback had affected me. I had been crying, and that's not a pretty sight. Damn acid tears burned through the carpet. He shook his head.

"I mean nothing by it. It isn't something for you to worry about because it is none of your business." Something was up. He wasn't telling me everything. He looked over to the guy. "You going to help me anytime soon?" The guy shook his head and gestured to the bowl that was still full of chips. Dark sighed and stared at the papers. I turned my attention to the other guy.

"Who are you?" He looked over to me.

"My name is Alazar. Pleasure to finally meet you face to face Death." I just gave a light nod.

"Uh huh." Then I turned to Dark again. "Now, you try again. What are you not telling me?"

"Why do you expect me to tell you anything? You didn't tell me anything earlier. What makes you think I'm going to tell you anything after the way you acted?" After the way I acted? What the hell?

"What do you mean? I haven't done anything." He sighed and after a few seconds turned around, a surprisingly calm look on his face.

"You acted like a dick when we only wanted to know what was wrong. Sorry if I don't feel the need to talk to someone who acted like that." Then he turned back around. I, of course, was extremely confused. I don't remember anything like th- Oh shit. I spoke again, trying to keep my voice calm.

"Dark, what exactly… what happened when I acted like this? And when was this?"

"After you ran out of the science room. Sam, Tucker, and I followed you to the entrance and tried to figure out what was wrong but you kind of freaked them out so they went back while I tried to figure out what had happened. In case you can't remember I didn't." Oh no, no no no. This… no. It couldn't have happened. I fell against the wall, sliding down and putting my head in my hands.

"Oh reapers, no…" I mumbled. Dark sighed and turned back around.

"Death, what the hell is up?" I just shook my head. I can't believe I lost control. Without raising my head, I spoke again.

"Dark, please, you need to tell me _exactly _what happened." He gave me an odd look before nodding.

"After you passed out at the beginning of class you started screaming, and then ran out of the school. We followed you and tried to find out what was wrong but you kind of freaked the others out. You were really mad. They went back to class and I tried to find out what was wrong. You wouldn't tell me anything and then you left." Something nagged me at the back of my mind, he was leaving something out. I looked up.

"What else? Something else happened, I can feel it." He looked away.

"You kind of blew up. Your cloak and scythe came out and….." He trailed off and I noticed his hand on his arm where the bandages were. I shook my head again, my eyes growing wide.

"...No…" I whispered. I didn't realize my hood was falling for a moment, but I quickly hid my face. "How… how bad is it?" He shrugged.

"Nothing really. You didn't mean to Death, it was an accident." I shook my head.

"No, you don't understand. I… I lost control. I could've killed you!" It was true. My anger… it could get out of hand. When that happens, I sometimes black out, and I don't remember much. I'm not in control of my actions. He was silent for a moment before he answered.

"Then be more careful next time. I don't know what pissed you off and you don't have to tell me if you really don't want to, but if it can get that bad then you need to be more careful." He didn't seem to understand. Then again, I doubt he would. These flashes, my emotions, even certain other things, cause me to go into a sort of autopilot. Whether it's defensive, angry, violent, I don't decide. I shook my head, and he looked over to me. With a jolt I realized he could see my face clearly and looked away, but it was no use. He gave me a worried but nervous look.

"You alright?" I hesitated for a moment before standing up.

"...I'm fine…" He gave me another worried look before sighing.

"Alright." He hesitated for a moment before talking again. "You know, if you ever need anyone to talk to, I'll listen. I'm not very good with giving advice but I can try." I paused. Maybe I could talk to him. Then again… These things weren't really something normal. But could he understand? I gave him an odd look.

"I just might take you up on that." He nodded.

"Alright." I walked into the kitchen, pouring myself a glass of Anima Sucus, then walked back out to the living room.

"Hey… Where'd Alazar go?" He shrugged, looking at the papers with an annoyed expression.

"My room." I raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"So he can finish his snack in peace and ditch me." I nodded.

"Uh huh." I paused for a moment. "Look, I think I'm gonna head to my room for now. If you need anything, you know where to find me." He nodded. Then I headed back to my room. I sat there, trying to push back my thoughts, not really doing much. I had tried playing my guitar, but I couldn't focus. After a few hours I checked the clock, and decided I might as well try and get some sleep. Ignoring the empty glass on the side table, I laid down and closed my eyes, quickly falling unconscious.

_Young, seven year old me, once more. I was looking for someone, my brother? Jack. Yes, I was looking for Jackson. Looking around I quickly slipped through the door. Going downstairs I wandered, looking for my twin. I stopped at an empty door, seeing a familiar figure. It was my mother._

_She was standing in front of a chair, and there was a person in the chair. I couldn't see past her very well, but it looked like a kid. Suddenly my mother's arm raised, a needle full of black liquid in her hand, and she plunged it downwards. There was a bloodcurdling scream from the child, and I stood, frozen. _

"AHHHHH!" I shot up, pushing against something and hearing a thud across the room. I looked around wildly, my vision slightly blurry. As I was slowly able to see, I managed to catch sight of Dark… All the way across the room? He was sitting against the wall, rubbing his head. "D-Dark? W-what happened?" He looked up.

"Aw, nothing much. You were just screaming again so I came in to check on you. Then I flew over here." I shook my head, trying to clear it.

"W-what?" Damn my shaky voice. Then, it rushed back. The nightmare, screaming, I must have pushed Dark away. Suddenly, something else clicked. More images rushed into my head and I clutched it in pain. Alec. I knew that name. And now I know how. I slowly looked up, wide eyed. Dark got up, still rubbing his head, and gave me a worried look.

"You okay?" I shivered, but not from cold.

"I-I…. I'm not sure…" I slowly got up. I needed my drink. He followed me to the kitchen.

"What do you mean? What's wrong?" I shook my head, grabbing the bottle and a glass.

"It's just…. nothing. It's ok."

"Like hell. You were screaming. Again. What the hell is going on?" I sighed, putting the bottle back and continuing to the living room. Sitting down I took a long sip before turning to him, as he had sat down too.

"Dark it's…. It's complicated. And it's not a very good thing either." He rolled his eyes then winced from the action, putting a hand on his head again.

"I've dealt with a lot of complicated and not good things. I think I can handle it. Plus, I told you, you can talk to me. This seems to be really bugging you. You really oughta get it off your chest. It might help." I sighed, setting the glass down.

"Alright… I'll try. I guess I should start with the easiest thing. First off… I'm dead, obviously." He nodded. "Ever since Reaper took me in… I've had flashes, nightmares, memories. Of my old life. They were…. horrible. Eventually he gave me this," I gestured to the wine. "To stop them. And most of the time, it worked. But for some reason, they've started coming back. The flashes, the nightmares. Science class? I was reliving my… my death. That's why I acted like that after words, and couldn't remember. When something like that happens, I sometimes go into a kind of autopilot, and I can't control it. At all." He nodded.

"Makes sense. I didn't think that was the way you acted." I nodded. There was one thing I wasn't sure I should tell him though. Him. He was why these flashes were coming. I realized it now, he was Alec, my old childhood friend. The King's son, prince of Terrian. I couldn't believe it. No, I wouldn't tell him yet. He gave me an odd look.

"Is that all?" I hesitated, picking up the glass and swirling it. Time for a change of subject.

"Dark… Can I ask you something?" I was hesitant to ask this. I didn't want to shatter the little trust I seemed to have earned. But I had seen quite a few similarities between him and Alazar, and I was starting to suspect something. He shrugged.

"Sure."

"Is Alazar a Greater Demon?" He tensed a bit and seemed to get a bit defensive before nodding.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" He had a suppressed, angry tone in his voice. I paused a moment before my next sentence.

"I can see…. You had two souls." He was quiet for a moment before nodding.

"Makes since, being with the Grim Reaper and all. Why do you ask though?" I looked down.

"I recognized soul binding. Just curious, I guess." He nodded.

"If you don't mind me asking, how much do you know about it?" I tensed. Should I say it? I braced myself.

"It killed me." He stared at me for a moment before looking down, the defensive look in his eyes fading to sadness.

"Sorry." I shook my head.

"It's alright. It's not your fault." He sighed.

"Not that. You've known I've been bound to a soul this whole time and that must've brought back some bad memories." He paused for a second. "You think that those dreams and memories might be happening again because of that?" I hesitated. It wasn't because of that, entirely.

"Well…." I sighed. "That time you helped me up, when I fell in the hall. That was from a memory. You acted weird that second time. Did you see it too?" He was quiet for a moment.

"Yeah, I did. Do you know what it was? I think it was a memory but I'm not really sure." I looked at him.

"Yes. It was a memory. One of mine, which at first made me wonder why you would see it too. But I finally got it. Your name, Alec. I recognized it." He nodded.

"Alright. Just wasn't sure, thanks." I tilted my head.

"You don't remember, do you?" He sighed.

"I don't remember much from before things changed. I remember bits and pieces but not really much. Then again, I don't really try to." I wonder… Maybe if I reminded him? Then again… Maybe I shouldn't. Wait a second. Before things changed?

"What do you mean before things changed?"

"When I was bound to Alazar. Things started going downhill and all." Then a thought struck me.

"Who did it?" He cocked his head to the side.

"Why do you ask?" I shrugged.

"Just curious I suppose. Not everyday you find someone else who went through the same hell as you. 'Cept, you survived." He nodded, an odd look in his eyes. "What is it?" He shook his head.

"Just thinking."

"Hmm. Alright. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He was quiet for a few more seconds before looking up with a nervous look in his eyes.

"Death, I know only two people who have any interest in soul binding." Two? I only knew of Kyra…

"...Huh. I only knew of one. What's up?" Why was he so nervous?

"One of them is the one who did it to me. As far as I know I'm the only one she's ever tried it on. The other I met over my time on the run. He thought it was an interesting idea to try and bind another, just to see if it works." When he mentioned the other one he put his hand on his arm, probably unknowingly. That didn't sound good, but I wouldn't press it. For now.

"What are their names?" He sighed.

"The one who bound Alazar to me is Kyra. The other one…." He trailed off for a moment, a bit of a disturbed look in his eyes. "His name is Cain." I looked down.

"I don't know Cain. From your emotions, and description, I don't want to. But Kyra, she tried binding me." I tried to keep my voice even at that. He looked up, obviously surprised.

"Are you sure it was her? She told me she hadn't tried it on anyone else." I looked into the wine again, it was almost gone.

"Oh yeah. I'm sure." Kinda hard to forget that your own mother killed you. Not that he knows that. If he remembered me, then he might. But apparently he doesn't. He nodded slowly.

"Weird." Well, now that this conversation is getting a little to close to home, time for a subject change.

"Dark, what were those other marks on your arm?" He paled and looked down again.

"Scars."

"From who?" It was pretty obvious they hadn't gotten there on accident. He scowled and tightened his grip on his arm.

"Cain." It was silent for a moment. I wasn't sure what to say. We were quiet for a minute, then Alazar came in.

"'Sup kids?" Dark glared at him as he walked to the kitchen to put the bowl away.

"You going to help me with my homework or not?"

"You've never asked me for help on your homework before."

"I didn't need your help. Then again, I couldn't ask you for help before. Plus, that was a different kind of homework." Alazar shrugged and walked in, taking a seat on the couch next to Dark. He picked up the papers and looked at them before laughing.

"You need help with this?"

"Yes Alazar. Yes I do." He sighed and put the papers down and picked up a pencil, then started explaining whatever it was to Dark. While they did that, I got up and went back to my room. A lot has happened. So, Kyra messed with him too. And the experiment succeeded. Alazar seemed alright, but it was just… Kyra. I could never get over what she's done. Then again, it doesn't seem that surprising, right? I sighed, this could wait. I needed to sleep, hopefully without nightmares this time. Laying down, I closed my eyes and faded into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>That morning I managed to get up on time, Dark already up. School was fine, I mean, it was like normal school. Every once in a while I'd hear a whisper or two about me, you know, my little freak out in science class. And a lot of people felt uncomfortable around me. Ah, the joys of being an empath. Dark, lucky kid, slept through half the day. Eventually it was time for gym, another class I really did not want to go to. I sighed and went to wake Dark up again.<p>

"Dark. Dark wake up. You don't need another detention and it's time to go." Earlier he had gotten a detention in Mrs. Cassandra's class. He sat up and moved his hair.

"I'm awake. What'd I do?"

"Nearly missed gym, come on." He got up and grabbed his bag, and we walked out of the room. We met up with the others in the hallway, walking towards the gym.

"Hey guys," said Danny. "Didn't get in any trouble, did you?" I smirked.

"Shouldn't we be asking you that?" The others laughed. We reached the gym, and they split off to their respective locker rooms. Tucker looked back at us.

"Aren't you two coming?"

"No," said Dark and I at the same time. I gave him an odd look, but Tucker just shrugged and walked into the locker room. Dark and I headed to the bleachers.

"Why aren't you changing out?" He shrugged taking a paper and pencil out of his bag. I sighed. "What're you doin?"

"School work."

"I thought you did that with Alazar last night? We didn't get much for homework."

"I was supposed to do this during class so yeah."

"Oh." It was silent then, and I sat back, watching as the other kids filed out of the locker rooms. Then the teacher, Mrs. Tetslaff, looked at us.

"Eldridge! Terrian! What do you think you're doing?" Dak responded, not looking up from his paper.

"Sitting."

"And why aren't you down here with the rest of your class?"

"Because I'm sitting here away from the class." I was silent, just sitting there.

"Detention Terrian! Afterschool. And I know about that other detention, guess you get double." He sighed still looking at the paper.

"Yes ma'am." Then she turned to me.

"And you, Eldridge?" I nervously walked down and handed her a piece of paper. She read over it and made a 'hmph' sound. "Fine. You're excused." Thank you Reaper. She turned back to the rest of the class and I sat back down.

"Well, looks like you're gonna miss the wonderful gathering of people. Danny, Luna, Sam, and Tucker were planning on coming over." He shrugged.

"I was supposed to go do something with Alazar anyways."

"What?"

"I dunno. Shopping of some sort. I'm probably better off in detention." I raised an eyebrow.

"Shopping? Alazar was going to take you _shopping_?" He nodded.

"Mmhmm." I laughed.

"Wow."

"Yep. Apparently he doesn't approve of my clothing style. I could care less. Kind of." I just shook my head, laughing.

"Sounds like fun." He sighed.

"I think I'm glad I got double detention. Maybe I should go piss someone else off."

"Nah, probably not a good idea." He shrugged. "So why no gym?"

"I don't agree with dress out nor do I feel like doing any of that. What about you?" I looked away for a moment.

"Same I guess. Reaper was nice enough to give me an excuse." He just nodded and went back to drawing. I leaned back against the bleachers, contemplating sleep but eventually deciding against it. Guess I'd just have to wait it out.

* * *

><p>"So I take it you won't be around for a bit after school huh?" Said Luna, looking at Dark. It was lunch, and we were all sitting at one of the back tables. Well, we were sitting. Dark had his head in his arms, probably half asleep.<p>

"Pretty much." Was his muffled response. I looked at him.

"By the way, what was that you were drawing earlier?" He was quiet for a moment before sitting up and taking a folded piece of paper out of his pocket and handing it to me. I unfolded it to see a beautiful rose, incredibly detailed.

"Some girl in second period saw me drawing and asked me if I could draw her a flower so I did." I raised an eyebrow.

"A girl huh?" He probably would have glared at me but he still looked half asleep.

"Not like that you creep." I put a hand on my chest defensively.

"Creep? I am not a creep! I was simply insinuating that _someone _has a _crush._" I saw him start to blush before he took he took a pencil out and started working on the drawing again. I just rolled my eyes and looked at the others. "So you guys still coming over? We have to figure out what old Stopwatch and my mentor mean." They nodded. "Great." Before we could continue talking someone walked up, grabbing the drawing from Dark's hands.

"What's this loser? A flower?" It was none other than Dash. Dark glared and put his hand out.

"Yeah. Now give it back." He laughed.

"And why should I? What was your name again… Oh yeah, Alice right? Looks like it. Even got a nice little ponytail." He pulled on Dark's hair, and I narrowed my eyes. Dark whacked his hand and glared before shrugging.

"If you want the picture Dash you can have it." He scoffed.

"Why would I want something like this? It's not like I care about it. It's yours."

"Then hand it over." He stared at him for a moment before grabbing the front of Dark's shirt and pulling him up.

"Are you trying to be funny?" **(Tetra - Did I get Dash's character right? Idk, I'm just having him resort to violence.) **Dark just stared at him for a moment.

"Umm. No?" He pulled his other hand back, about to punch him in the face. Until I jumped up, pushed Dark away, and caught Dash's fist in my hand. I glared at him, vaguely noticing that the entire cafeteria was watching.

"Leave him alone." Ok, yes, I don't know Dark that well, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna stand by and let him get hit. He's my friend. Dash scoffed.

"You wanna take this punch for him?" He gestured to the fist in my hand.

"I really don't think you're in the place to say that, asshole." He narrowed his eyes and went to punch me with his other hand. So I did the logical thing. I flipped him on his back and put my foot on his chest. "Stay away from me and my friends, got it?" He struggled to get up.

"And why should I do that, loser?" I grabbed his shirt and held him up, similar to the way he had held Dark.

"Actually, I prefer Death. Much better nickname, don't you think? And if you really need a reason, let's just say I'll kick your ass if you do." He widened his eyes, surprised and and a bit of fear in them. His emotions too. I smirked, as he tried to hide it.

"Just- Just let go of me geek." I dropped him and he walked away, pride obviously injured. The rest of the cafeteria just stared as I went to help Dark up, and handed him the drawing that had fallen.

"You ok dude?" He nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine. You?"

"Pft, I'm fine. Dash is probably the worst off." He smirked.

"After that anyone would." I laughed. We sat down to find the other four staring at us.

"Um, what?" I asked. Tucker stared at me, dumbfounded.

"Dude, you just scared off _Dash._" I shrugged.

"No big deal. I've seen worse." Yeah, I'd pick Dash over psychopath's and flesh eating beasts any day. Tucker looked like he was about to comment, but Luna stopped him.

"Don't question it Tuck. It'll just go to his head." I rolled my eyes, but laughed with them. Eventually things settled down, and the school day continued.

**So what'd you think? Like it, love it? TELL MEH. In a review! ^_^ Now, off to do something! Like... Idk. Anime. Or um. No idea. Bye bye.**

**Peace,**

**Tetra & Piper**


	5. A Secret Long Hidden

**Hey guys! So I know it's been forever, and I apologize. Still workin on the others, they'll be done at some point... Anyway, we've got a loaded chapter for you here. I'm sure you'll love it! Also, just an FYI, a lot of this will be centered on Dark and Death. There are some things we need to reveal, so there won't be as much of Danny and Luna at first. Don't worry, I will include them, it'll just take some time. Please don't be mad! Alright, that's it. Oh, and sorry for the lack of trivia, kinda forgot. **

**Reviews!**

**muney73 - Yep, pretty much. Lot of drama with that there. Don't worry, there's more XD As for the name, it's actually kind of a thing between Piper and I. See, in our original stories with Dark and Death (because they do have their own series), the attic is a place you avoid. Not gonna explain why, let's just say it involves my twisted imagination. But yeah, that and Spirit Wolf is just a very common name on here, so I figured I'd change it a bit. Anyway, here's the update, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - Dark and Al belong to Piper. Death is MINE. And some other OCs are mine and Piper's, respectively. Other then that, we don't own the DP guys. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 - A Secret Long Hidden<br>**

_Danny's POV_

After school we were all going to go to Dark and Death's house, though Dark was still in double detention. We walked out of the building, only to see some guy standing there like he was waiting for someone, and Death to wave to him.

"Hey Al. What're you doin here?" I raised an eyebrow, not sure who this guy was. The guy gave Death an odd look before shaking his head and talking.

"Well I was supposed to wait for Dark here but since he got himself in trouble I guess I'm stuck with you kids." Death rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, cause we're so horrible."

"Yes. You are." Sam cleared her throat.

"Still here you two, just so you know." She looked to the guy Death called Al. "Who are you?" The guy grinned and bowed.

"My name is Alazar. Pleasure to meet you madam." She just raised an eyebrow, giving him an odd look. I turned to Death, a weird expression on my face. Before I could speak though, Tucker interrupted.

"Dude, just how old are you?" I shot him a look. The guy just chuckled.

"A few centuries I guess. Honestly, I'm not sure." We all stared, surprised. (Well, Death wasn't, but he's a special case.) How the hell is he centuries old?! Death sighed.

"You know what, let's just go to the house. Then Al here can explain whatever he wants while I make sure none of you can call the white coats from crazy town." We nodded slowly, and started walking down the street.

* * *

><p>Soon enough we made it back to Death's place, sitting down on the couch or chairs, and looked at Alazar expectantly. He looked back at us.<p>

"What?"

"Explanation? How the heck are you centuries old, and just who are you?" I said. He winked and spoke.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Luna crossed her arms.

"Yeah, actually, we would." He held his hands up defensively.

"I get it, calm down. Afraid I'm a threat?" I narrowed my eyes and Death laughed.

"Alazar, you're just some random guy that appeared and happens to know Dark and I. Heck, I barely even know you. Of course they're suspicious." He shrugged.

"Okay. I already told you kids my name. I'm a Greater Demon, I'm not a threat, and my soul is bound to Dark which is the only reason I'm still existing. There. Anything else you kiddies wanna know?" I think by this point we were all a bit confused. And surprised. Sam spoke.

"Your soul is bound? What do you mean by that?" Alazar groaned dramatically.

"It means that my soul is bound to him."

"How does that even work?" Asked Luna. He shrugged.

"I dunno." Death sighed.

"Alright, now that we all know each other and no one's calling the loony bin, what was the point of this?"

"Clockwork. He brought you and Dark here for a reason, but we don't know what. We need to figure that out. Maybe scout around, in both the Ghost Zone and here." Luna thought for a moment.

"Could it be Vlad again?" I shook my head.

"It's possible, but I doubt it." Death seemed to think of something.

"What if… What if it was someone from my dimension? Mine and Dark's. There are plenty of people there to watch out for, and most of them have both the motive and means to cause mass destruction and terror." I looked over to him.

"You think it could be?" He nodded.

"It's possible. Maybe someone's teaming up with someone from here. We should wait for Dark, he might have a better idea." I nodded.

"We should. But at the moment he's stuck in detention." For the next few hours we sat there, trying to figure out what we would have to face. Eventually, we all had to go home, Death promising to talk to Dark about this and tell us at lunch tomorrow.

* * *

><p><em>Dark's POV<em>

I made a portal to my room, not even bothering to appear in the living room. I didn't need Death freaking out and I was tired. I flopped down on the bed, regretting it right after. Of course Dash got detention. How in this world I didn't see this coming is beyond me. On my way out he had made sure I 'paid for what my freak friend did.' I rolled over and stared at the ceiling. My face and stomach hurt from where he had punched me. I closed my eyes for a minute, hoping to maybe fall asleep. After a minute I heard the door open.

"Dark? Holy shit, what happened?" I groaned and grabbed the pillow, holding it over my face. See? This is exactly why I came here first. "Dark, what happened?" I sighed and took the pillow off my face.

"Oh you know. I was hanging out with Dash. Nothing much." I saw his eyes narrow.

"I'll kill him." Uh oh.

"Death. No. That's bad. Killing is bad. And illegal. I think." After you go to so many dimensions, the laws tend to get mixed up. Oh well.

"Then he'll wish he was dead." I groaned again.

"Get over it. I've been through worse." Waaay worse. He sighed.

"Doesn't matter. Ugh, I'm so sorry Dark, I probably only made things worse." I rolled my eyes.

"Stop apologizing. It bugs me." He chuckled.

"Fine. For now. Anyway, if you're up to it, we should talk about what Stopwatch warned us about. In fact, Danny and Luna suggested we head to the Ghost Zone after school tomorrow." Ghost Zone. Yay.

"Sure. You guys have any ideas yet?" He nodded.

"I suggested that maybe it's someone from our, well, mainly your, dimension. Any ideas?" I almost laughed. My dimension? I've avoided Terrian for so long. I only go there when necessary. If he thinks it could be someone from there… No. That can't even be a possibility. How would he even get here? Then again. He's gotten to me in every other dimension. I continued to stare at the ceiling.

"Not really." He sighed.

"Dark, come on. Any idea is better than none." I was quiet for a moment. Should I really tell him? I guess it wouldn't hurt. I'll just have to be careful with what I say. I've technically already told him about Cain but I didn't say much.

"Well. There is this one guy who could be it." He gestured for me to continue. "Remember that Cain guy I told you about?" He nodded. "I guess he could be involved. He can get to other dimensions, or at least send things to those dimensions. So I guess he's a reasonable option."

"If that's true, we definitely need to keep an eye out." I nodded. If he's around I'll know anyways. I looked over to him.

"Anything else?" He shook his head.

"Other than the Ghost Zone thing, not really. Well, Danny, Luna, Sam, and Tucker are gonna scout the town for anything suspicious, but that's about it." I nodded.

"That it?"

"Yeah." He looked at me. "That looks like it hurts. You want me to heal it?" I shrugged.

"Whatever." He walked over.

"It might sting a little, but that's it." Then he held his hands over me, and a gray, smoke like mist flowed from there and covered my injuries. There was a sharp sting, but after a second the smoke dissipated. "There."

"Thanks." He nodded.

"No problem."

"Anything else Death?" Don't get me wrong, I like talking to Death and all but right now I'd like to be alone. He sighed and shook his head, seeming to catch on to this.

"No, guess not." He hesitated for a moment. "I know you don't know me that well… But you can talk to me if you need to. Alright?" I stared at him for a moment before looking away. Didn't see that comment coming.

"Yeah, thanks." He gave a weak smile before walking out the door, closing it behind him. I sighed and shoved the pillow in my face again. I spent about an hour trying to fall asleep. Of course that didn't work. I looked out from under the blanket I had hidden under. After a moment I sighed and sat up and picked up the pill bottle, taking a pill out and staring at it. After a minute I got up and headed to the kitchen. A moment later I heard a voice behind me.

"What're you doin?" I went to the kitchen and got a cup of water downing the pill after a seconds hesitation.

"Taking the stupid pill."

"How long before you pass out?" I set the cup down and sat down on one of the chairs.

"Hopefully soon. I'm fucking tired." Yay for bad words. When I'm tired I don't really give a damn what I say. Hence my second detention. He raised an eyebrow.

"Whoa dude. Don't think I've ever heard you drop the f bomb." I rolled my eyes.

"It's a word, calm down." He laughed.

"You really think I'm bothered by that? I just found it surprising."

"Really?" He shrugged.

"I don't know. You just didn't seem like someone who cusses a lot. Unlike me." I laughed.

"You still have a lot to learn about me then." He grinned.

"Same here, bud." I nodded and watched the screen. After awhile it started to get blurry and I passed out.

* * *

><p>"...Dark? Wake up!" I opened my eyes, someone shaking my shoulders.<p>

"I'm up." I sat up, automatically regretting it. My head hurt like hell. I put my hands on it and laid back down. "Owww."

"You alright?" Asked Death.

"Shhh. My head hurts." He chuckled.

"Want something to help?" More pills? The fact that I took one last night is surprising to even myself.

"No." He shrugged.

"Suit yourself. Anyway, it's almost time for school."

"Fuck school. I'm staying here." He sighed.

"Alright, fine. And I'll tell the guys no Ghost Zone for today too. You sure you'll be alright? It won't hurt me to skip. I've learned that stuff already."

"Already asleep."

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and sat up. Something wasn't right. How did I know this? Because there was a piece of paper just chilling on my forehead. I sighed and looked at it.<p>

_Hide and Seek_

_Find Me_

C'mon! The one day I feel like shit! I groaned and got up, walking to my room to find my shoes and a hoodie. After that I walked out and looked around, locking the door behind me. No, I do not have a key, but I do a have a paper clip. Looking around I spotted what looked like a forest a few streets away. Figuring that was where I need to go, I tried to ignore my head and started walking. A few minutes later I was walking around in the woods looking for anything. After awhile I was falling asleep on my feet until I heard something. I turned to see a pack of Akuma No Inu staring at me. Realizing that just standing there was probably a really stupid idea, I turned and ran.

After awhile I looked behind me to see the vicious animals a few yards away. I looked to my right and saw a tree that I could climb. Deciding that climbing it wouldn't be a bad idea I climbed up and onto a branch. A moment later they had made it to the tree and were barking like crazy. Thanks to that my headache got even worse. I looked around, slowly walking back on the branch, I didn't notice my foot about to slip until I fell on my shoulder.

Only waiting a moment to look at the Akuma No Inu I did my best to stumble up, and start running. Only to be stopped by one of the dogs that had latched onto my leg, pulling me to the ground. I tried to get up but when you're about to be mauled by a pack of Akuma No Inu that's not very easy. Shit.

* * *

><p><em>Death's POV<em>

At the moment I was sitting in class, bored as hell. After a moment I sat up. Something was wrong… But I wasn't sure what. It was like… Someone was dying. Or at least close. I quickly left the classroom, running into Danny on the way. Must be a ghost. He raised an eyebrow as I ran past.

"What're you doing?" He asked.

"I sense a disturbance in the force." Couldn't resist. He just laughed and ran off, while I teleported once out of sight.

I landed in a forest, looked to be near where our house was. I heard snarls and ran forward, seeing a pack of… Akuma No Inu? What are they doing here?! I was confused for about a minute before I knew I had to act. I saw Dark, his leg in the jaws of one of the bloodthirsty monsters. I grabbed my scythe off its chain, slicing several of the beasts as I came near them. After it looked like about half the pack had disappeared, the rest seemed to get the hint and ran off, yelping. I ran over to Dark, whose leg was bleeding heavily, black blood soaking the forest floor.

"How long has it been since you were bitten?" The Akuma No Inu's bites were lethal.

"Um. I dunno. Uh. A few minutes?"

"Shit. Hold still, I've got to get rid of the poison." He groaned.

"Well shit." I held out my hands, watching the mist flow over his wound. This would hurt a lot, it was fighting against the poison. He did his best to hold still and mumbled a few colorful words. After several minutes the wound slowly grew smaller, and the mist dissipated. It wasn't completely healed, but it wouldn't kill him. I sighed, I would have to carry him home since he passed out. I quickly bandaged the bite with some spare cloth, then picked him up and teleported back to the house. Now I just had to wait for him to wake up.

* * *

><p>I had just come back to Dark's room with some water, figuring he would need it, when I found him waking up.<p>

"Mornin sunshine," I said. He groaned and hid under his blanket. I chuckled and walked over. "C'mon, rise and shine. You feelin any better?"

"No. I feel like what shit feels like when it feels like fucking shit." I sighed, setting the water on the small table near his bed.

"Sorry bout that. But hey, at least you aren't poisoned anymore. Now, can you tell my why the hell you decided it would be fun to go out there in the first place? Cause to me you were just being a serious dumbass." After a moment he came out from under the blanket and handed me a piece of paper that had some writing on it. After reading it, I just stared at him. "So you went out there and almost got _mauled to death_, all because of some stupid note?"

"That _stupid note_ came from Cain. Last time I didn't play along I-." He stopped before looking down. Cain? That's the other one he told me about.

"Shit, sorry man. Wait, you mean he actually did get here? And what do you mean, what happened last time?" I saw him wince at my last question but shook it off after a moment.

"Yes, he's here. And what happened last time isn't important." After a moment he looked over to me, an odd look in his eyes. It looked almost like sadness. "Death, if Cain is here I can't be."

"Dark, whatever happened in the past, it won't happen here. You have me, Danny, Luna, Sam, and Tuck. We won't let anyone get to you if that's what you're worried about." He shook his head.

"Death, you don't know Cain."

"No, but I know that you're my friend. And I won't let people mess with my friends." He looked at me for a moment before looking down.

"Death, I've been in this situation before. If I stay then the probability of it ending well is very low."

"What do you mean? Who is this guy?" He was quiet for a moment.

"More than half the scars on me are from him. He's been tormenting me since I ran away from home. I've gone from place to place to try to get away from him but he's always found me." He's been chased by this guy? Wait a second…

"So you think he really is the threat we've been warned about?"

"He could be. But if Clockwork is that worried about him then he can't be alone." I nodded.

"That makes sense. We need to check this out… But I'm guessing you wouldn't want to explain Cain to the others." He shook his head.

"No. Not really."

"Alright then, let me know when you're feeling better, and we'll do some scouting of our own." He nodded.

Several hours later I was leading Danny and Luna towards Dark's room. Sam and Tucker would've come, but they both had things to do. We walked in to see Dark still asleep. I sighed and walked over to him, shaking his shoulders a bit.

"Hey sleepy head. Get up." He shot up breathing hard and looking around with what looked like fear in his eyes. Once he noticed Danny and Luna he laid back and groaned.

"Dammit Death."

"You alright?" He nodded.

"I'm fine. What are they doing in here?"

"We came to see how you were doing," said Luna.

"I'm splendid." They both stared at Dark.

"Dude, what is wrong with you?" Said Danny.

"I have a massive headache, my leg feels like hell, and I don't even know anymore." The two looked at me.

"What happened?!" Dark glared at them.

"What part of 'massive headache' did you not comprehend? If you're going to have a conversation then go in the living room. Not the one room someone is trying to sleep in." They sighed.

"Sorry Dark," said Danny. "We just wanted to make sure you were alright. We'll do some more scouting to try to figure out who this threat is, and we'll get back to you once we have more info." Luna nodded.

"And once we get the chance we'll all go into the GZ, hopefully find out something useful." He stared at them for another moment before mumbling something about how stupid emotions are and hiding under the blanket.

"Cool. Night." They smiled and left. I sighed, looking at him.

"You think you'll be alright soon?"

"Maybe, I dunno." I nodded.

"Alright then. I'll be in my room for now, just come get me once you feel better."

"M'kay." I left his room, heading to mine and grabbing my bone guitar. Might as well do something to pass the time. Just gotta wait for Dark, then we can head into the Ghost Zone before Danny and Luna. Hopefully things aren't as bad as they seem.

* * *

><p><em>3rd person POV<em>

Deep in the Ghost Zone, far from any who would be able to overhear, three figures stood apart from each other, planning. The first was Cain, still in one piece surprisingly.

The next was a ghost with pale blue skin, red eyes, and fangs. His white hair was flaming, and he wore a very familiar black and white suit, a cape behind him. This ghost was known as Dan Phantom, the alternate future version of Danny Phantom.

The last figure, another ghost, had short, jagged cut white hair with blood-red streaks and red eyes. Her shirt had ripped sleeves and the bottom edge was ripped as well, and red in color. The sleeves hung loosely below her shoulders. In the center of the shirt was a purple crescent moon. She wore black ripped jeans and boots. Over all of this she had a simple black hooded cloak with red edges. If you looked, you could see a claw mark over her left eye, but it was quickly covered by her hair. This was Eclipse, the alternate future version of Luna Spirit.

"So what exactly is your plan?" She was asking.

"Well first we're going to get some lunch -" He didn't get a chance to finish.

"Look fool, we agreed to this for a reason. We want our revenge too, and if it means we have to take you out, we will. Get to the point," said Dan. Cain grinned.

"This is why I like you guys." He was met with vicious glares from the two, clearly telling him that if he didn't stop, he would regret it. "Anyways, did I explain the seal on Dark to you two?" Eclipse sighed.

"No, you just mumbled something and continued rambling. Which, need I remind you, you won't be able to do if you don't hurry."

"Of course. I doubt either of you would know what a seal is, or at least one of that kind, so I'm not even going to waste my time with that. Anyways, him and the other boy are going to come here soon on their own and when they do I plan on getting Dark. Don't worry about the other one, I don't think he's of any use to us."

"And what's our role in this?" Both ghosts knew that Cain was obviously insane, and they didn't want to work with him at all. But after granting their freedom, they'd just have to bide their time until they could get him out of the picture. He smirked.

"I need you to get the boy for me. That's all for now."

* * *

><p><em>Dark's POV<em>

I sat up, stopping myself from yelling. Another nightmare. Of course. Figuring I wasn't going to get anymore sleep, I got up and headed to the living room. My leg still hurts. Well shit. I groaned and limped to the living room and sat on the couch for a minute. Wait a sec. I looked over to Death's door. Dammit. Hmmm. I don't feel like getting up again. Looking around I noticed some books on the table. Perfect. After a few failed throws I finally got one of them to hit his door.

"Come in!" I heard the muffled shout. Like Hell. I picked up the last book and threw it. And surprisingly hit the door.

"Come out!" There was a groan and the door opened.

"What the hell man?"

"I was too lazy to get back up and knock so I threw books." He rolled his eyes.

"Of course. Well, now that you're up, you ready to go?" Hmm. I limped down the hall and my head still hurts.

"I guess." He made a portal appear.

"Then come on." I hate movement. I got up and walked over, glancing at the books.

"Um. I'll pick those up later." He just laughed, and stepped towards the portal.

"Oh, by the way, you might want to grab my scythe. Otherwise you'll fall." He grabbed his scythe charm, which quickly became full size. I sighed and held on to the scythe.

"I hate the Ghost Zone." We stepped into the portal. On the other side, we were slowly drifting.

"Alright, Clockwork's would probably be a good idea first." Ugh. If he wanted to go to Clockwork's I could've done that.

"Okay." We started flying in the general direction of Clockwork's lair. We had been flying for a few minutes when I thought I saw a flash of something out of the corner of my eye. "Did you see that?" He looked over.

"What?" I shook my head. Guess I'm still tired.

"Nothing, never mind." He raised an eyebrow, but nodded. After a moment I saw it again, followed by a flash of blue light. As soon as I saw that there was something cold covering my arm. Great.

"Um. Death?" He was looking at my arm too, which I noticed had a layer of ice on it. He was about to say something, but was quickly shot backwards by an ecto-blast.

"Dark! Look out!" He shouted once he recovered. I turned to see two figures floating behind me. Without another word one raised her hand and shot an ice blast at me, freezing me in place. The guy quickly grabbed me.

"This was easier than we thought." He said. The woman sighed.

"Let's just go, Cain wants him as soon as possible." They started flying off, still holding me. Cain?! Oh shit. I'm dead. Wait a minute, I'm in ice. Duh. After a moment the ice started to melt. I hate my fire powers but if I need to I'll use them. Unfortunately, my captors noticed this and shared a look, before a glowing hand was raised, and everything went black.

* * *

><p><em>Death's POV <em>

The minute they were gone I headed after them. I went as fast as I could, but eventually they disappeared. Shit. What now?! Before I could do anything, a blue portal opened, and I was pulled in. I ended up in Clockwork's tower, the Stopwatch himself floating in front of me. I walked right up to him.

"Why the hell didn't you help him?! They just kidnapped him and you let them!" He regarded me with a calm expression, as always.

"Relax Kade. All is-"

"Don't give me that shit! What is going on?!"

"All will be revealed in time. For now, you have more important matters to attend to."

"Like what?!" I didn't need to hear this, we needed to get Dark back. He was just kidnapped by some of the most dangerous ghosts in the Ghost Zone. "Shouldn't you be more concerned about the fact that BOTH of your prisoners have escaped?!" He started floating off, gesturing for me to follow him to one of his screens.

"Kade, it is time for you to learn something. Something long hidden from you." He looked at me, something unidentifiable in his eyes. I paused, not understanding what he meant.

"What are you talking about?" He gestured to the screen, which was showing some of my past, before everything went bad. More specifically, another of the King's addresses.

"Your father was never home, and your mother never told you anything about him. Your entire life, you had no idea about the other side of your parentage. Now, it is time for you to know." That stopped me. My father… Why would that be important?

"Clockwork… What…" He held out a hand, pointing at the screen.

"Your father is His Highness, Jonathan Terrian." My eyes widened as I stared.

"That means… Dark is my brother?"

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER! MWAHAHAHAHA! Have your minds been blown? I bet they have. Let me know in a review! I'll try to update again soon ^_^<strong>

**Peace out, **

**Tetra & Piper**


End file.
